


Cinderella Fae

by Saber101



Category: Cinderella - Fandom, fae - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Magic, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saber101/pseuds/Saber101
Summary: A story of the prince and a Cinderella with more magic. They both have their own struggles to overcome. Prince Regan wishes to be a man and gain his father’s respect. Estella wishes to free and find out more about her dreams.





	1. The Dream

Estella dreamt of Fae. Not the tiny ones with wings made soft silk or hair made pink flowers. No she dreamt of wild, strong, cruel Fae. Ones that rode terrible creatures through the dark night and laughed at the dying. The ones who brought misery and madness with a single wicked grin. Each time in her dreams six riders appeared each with golden predatory eyes of a lion, hair the color of snow, and thorns of the deadliest armor. They flew in the raging storm of rain and lighting. They were not frightened in fact they were howling even as though the water was adding another layer to skin. The rain felt so real on her skin. This wasn’t real she remembered.She had the dreamt the same nightmare for seven years now. Each time it ended different and each time she looked at the sky in terror. Their beast they rode were swirls of black smoke with eyes of gleaming rubies. They seem to be staring right at her. She tried to run but her legs stayed in place. The beast flew at her along with their riders. The Fae only laughed their swords whipping in the air like lighting. She screamed her throat dry. “Estella!” A voice dragged her out of her dream. “Where is my breakfast?” Another voice made her wished she was back in her dreams. Her eyes fluttered to the light that peaked through the broken shutters. “Coming!” She yelled back completely awake and frighten. *At least this dream didn’t have blood in the end* she told herself. She rose from her old bed that was falling apart and had more holes than cheese did. Snow had crept in her room leaving her freezing throughout the night. No wonder the rain had felt so real to her. It must have melted on her skin. Tiny leaves too were scattered amongst her her room each a different color. She did’t dwell on it. She ran to the kitchen fearing the wrath of who the voices’ owners. She quickly threw bread and scrambled eggs together on plate with milk in a small glass. She felt something wet and soft nudge her ankle. She turned to find Lupin the family dog sitting down and using his “puppy face” to gaining food. She hated herself for always falling for his tactics, and that he was cleverer than her. Lupin was secret from her stepmother. She quickly threw a piece of leftover bread on the floor for him and ran upstairs carrying trays of food with her. Lucky for her the three of them were gathered in the sitting area hovering over a letter. She crept in quietly setting down the trays on the wooden table. The lace curtain were already stung up allowing the morning rays to spill out on the floor. The fire was crackling brightly. She eyed her favorite piano sitting in the corner gathering dust. She longed to play it but her stepmother, Aria Auryn said that her kind ruined music. Her step sisters Millicent and Peri clenching their matching pearl necklaces like they were going to lose them stood hunched over their mother smiling at every line they read. Estella always notice the similarities between the three. They were each beautiful in a haunting way. They all had the matching dull dark eyes, chestnut curls, and the tan skin. “A ball!!!” Millicent squealed so loudly that Estella was surprise the windows did not crack. Estella made sure to place the delicate very slowly on the table. “Any eligible women is welcome to come to win the hand of the Crown Prince Reagan” Estella froze. Her stepsisters screamed in joy. Her stepmother’s eyes lit up with plans. “We could have a chance to live in the castle.” Her stepmother’s voice cracked. Ideas ran through Estella’s mind. If they went to the ball they would most likely be gone all night. The spell that her stepmother had hold over her would fade. “Can I come?” She asked only so her stepmother would not think she was plotting something. Aria gave her a dirty look that should have sent people sprawling out the door. “And to be the talk of the town. What would we say Estella? That we have a Fae child living with us when everyone hates your kind. They would burn us and our house down not in that order. You are very lucky that we have not thrown your filthy and annoying Fae hide out already. We could have so many times. No you stay here and hopefully finally finish your chores.” Estella wanted to smile but she mask a disappointed face perfectly. She would be free soon. Yes her ears were too pointy. Her eyes were too bright green. She loved to walk on the rooftops and pretend she could fly. She loved animals a little too much. But she viewed herself human after all she grew up by humans not including Aria and her stepsisters. And sometime soon she would escape them and go outdoors finally in seven years. She would have finally have the freedom she dreamed of. She didn’t know where she was going but it was going to be better than this.


	2. Courage

Reagan sat in the council room with pair of furious eyes on her. It was a good thing she had dressed in her usual former attire which was red military shirt and black trousers instead of a embarrassing purple dress. She was twiddling her thumbs too sacred to say anything. She begin to stare anywhere but the large golden u -shape table that overlook her. She gaze at the large marble statue of the goddess Hemera that rested behind the angry men. Someone had twined fresh red amaryllis around the statute. Even the goddess appeared angry at her.  
Finally the doors open and her twin brother Ryan came rushing in. He didn’t seem shocked by her new haircut. She had used a rusted pair of scissors and gave herself what her brother called “boy hair”. She cut her long locks of raven colored hair up to the nape of her neck and around her ears. He sat down next Her with a matching worried look.  
“ Now let’s get to business.” Her father’s stern voice turned her cold. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper but his eyes never look at it. His grey eyes were staring deep into her soul with a disapproving expression. “ Correct me if I say anything wrong. “Any eligible women is welcome to come to win the hand of the Crown Prince Reagan”” There was awkward silence in the council room.  
“I will be happy to point out the mistakes in this. One you are not a prince. Two you are not marrying a women. Three the ball is not for the people. It is for you to find a suitable husband so we gain allies in the war.”   
She wanted to yell at her father. It was unfair to her that she would be nothing more than a child bearer. She wanted to do so much more. Ryan stood up before she could utter a word.   
“It’s a costume ball” the council members and Reagan looked at him baffled. “We wanted to invite everyone to the ball. It’s not just us suffering but the people too. We don’t want a uprising with our people. They have a right to blow off some steam and why not by being someone else for the night.”   
Reagan muttered a thank you to her brother. The councilmen turned toward each other skeptical. Their father’s eyes turned into a burning fire.   
“What winning the hand of the so called Crown Prince?” Their father’s voice calm yet edging with anger.  
“A party game.” Reagan said finally managed to find her voice.  
“Yes.” Ryan said. “Anyone dressed up like a women can win the severed arm of Prince Reagan.” Reagan turned to her brother pale and shocked. Their lies were going too far.   
Their fathered gave them an aggravating stare.   
“What a disaster. We will approve of the people coming to the “costume ball”, but not the party game. Now go before I locked you both in separate rooms.” They did just that. Once they were deep in the long hallways they burst in laughter.

“Father was so angry. Did you see the look on his face when he read the letter. It took everything not to giggle.” Ryan said.

“ I know. Thank you brother. I think would have froze the entire time.” She said.   
“Anytime now I off to steal food from Hilda.” He said and turned right.   
She continued straight down to the training room. She picked up a beaten up practice sword. She was never good at talking to her father but she was good with anything sharp. Her father expected her to be a dainty wife, who did nothing but sew or complain. She was more though she knew. She was excellent with a blade and knives far better than the other knights in her father’s army. She wanted to joined them now in the war, but no she was needed bridge alliances by marrying a stubborn man. It made her angry that her father and her brother didn’t approve of her new choice. She was angry that her brother had to defend her not that she wasn’t grateful but she should have spoken up. The invitation weren’t meant for the people but for her father. A way of not directly telling him that she wanted to be a man. No a man trapped in a women’s body. She didn’t even have the courage to tell him.   
She swung the sword using the basic practice techniques. It felt wonderful to release steam.   
An idea sprung from her head. She held the sword in midair. What if she told him at the ball? Yes she would embarrass him but he wouldn’t get to mad at the guest. Some of his allies she knew were sympathetic toward people like her. Only if she had the courage though


End file.
